A New Wolf Grey Wolves Series Fanfiction
by redhead1298
Summary: 10 years after the events of book 6, the Romanian Pack has been accepting new members into their ranks, foreign members. This is the story of one of those wolves.


p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongThis story is also on the fanfiction section of . It is created by me./strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-family: Adamina; font-size: 13px; text-align: center; background-color: #ecedf3;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A New Wolf /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-family: Adamina; font-size: 13px; text-align: center; background-color: #ecedf3;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"-This story takes place years after book 6. About 10. Everything is beginning to fall back into place. Decebel has saved his and Jen's child. Mona has been killed. Everything is great. New wolves have began to join the pack. This is the story of one of those wolves.- /span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-family: Adamina; font-size: 13px; text-align: center; background-color: #ecedf3;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I will gladly take and suggestions and feedback about this story. I will add chapters here and there. The prologue will be short but the chapters should be longer. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-family: Adamina; font-size: 13px; text-align: center; background-color: #ecedf3;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Prologue /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I stepped off the plane and into the Romanian airport. It was actually quite humid. I grabbed my bags, a large camouflage duffle bag carrying clothes and a small, black, rolling suitcase carrying a few valuables and electronics. After slinging the duffle bag over my shoulder with it's one strap and pulling out the handle of the suitcase I walked toward a row of plastic benches. My dirty blonde hair fell in front of my face as I walked, blurring my vision. The strap of the duffel bag slid off my shoulder, causing me to drop and trip over it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-family: Adamina; font-size: 13px; text-align: center; background-color: #ecedf3;""Shit," I muttered as I let go of the suitcase's handle so I could catch myself with both hands. "Do you need some help?" a voice asked from above me. "No, well, I guess I do," I sighed and looked up at the stranger. It was a red haired girl with green eyes and freckles. A guy, a very cute one might I add, was standing behind her with an amused look on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-family: Adamina; font-size: 13px; text-align: center; background-color: #ecedf3;""I'm Jacque," the red haired girl told me as she reached out a hand. "Thanks, I'm Serenity Abernathy," I said quietly as I took it and she pulled me to my feet. "I know. Me and Fane read your file before we came here to get you. Oh! And this is Fane," she told me and motioned to the guy. He walked up beside her, with the amused look still on his face, and took her hand, they were obviously mates. I put my hands on my hips and looked up at him, since he had a good head on me, "Oh, don't have that amused look on your face. I'm pretty sure I'm not the first girl you've seen trip."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-family: Adamina; font-size: 13px; text-align: center; background-color: #ecedf3;"Fane's look of amusement was quickly replaced by a look of shock. Jacque nodded in agreement to something he had said through their bond. I sighed mentally and picked up the handle of my suitcase. It wasn't that I was jealous that they both had found their other halves, but that I hadn't found mine. I know I was only 18 and I probably wouldn't find my mate for years but a girl can dream. I was pulled from my thoughts as Fane cleared his throat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-family: Adamina; font-size: 13px; text-align: center; background-color: #ecedf3;""We better get going, I can take your duffle bag," he said, speaking for the first time. I nodded in agreement and ran a hand through my hair. Fane picked up my duffle bag and held it under one arm. I followed them as we weaved our way through the large crowd in the airport. As we walked outside I shivered against the chill of the Romanian air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-family: Adamina; font-size: 13px; text-align: center; background-color: #ecedf3;""Don't worry, you'll get used to it after awhile," Jacque smiled in amusement. I nodded slowly. "Oh so I get snapped at for being amused but she doesn't," Fane muttered under his breath. I rolled my eyes and followed after Jacque as she walked toward a black Hummer, Fane took up the rear. I laughed quietly as we got inside the back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-family: Adamina; font-size: 13px; text-align: center; background-color: #ecedf3;"Jacque rose an eyebrow at me as I laughed, "What?" "It's just that whenever you see a black Hummer in my hometown it meant that the FBI was in town," I told her. She laughed, "That is pretty funny, especially since most of the pack drives them." I nodded and looked out the window as Fane climbed into the driver's seat after putting my duffle bag into the trunk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-family: Adamina; font-size: 13px; text-align: center; background-color: #ecedf3;""By the way, where are you from?" Jacque asked, making me look away from the window and at her. "Didn't my file say it?" I cocked my head to the side. She nodded, "But we didn't get that far. We just got your name, picture, and age." I nodded as we pulled out of the parking lot, "I'm from this town in Michigan. Crystal Falls." She nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; font-family: Adamina; font-size: 13px; text-align: center; background-color: #ecedf3;"After we got to know each other better we decided to drive in silence for awhile and give me some rest after my flight. Fane's idea. Personally, I think he was just tired of us talking. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket, along with my headphones. After plugging my headphones into my phone I put them into my ears and played some music. Wanted by Hunter Hayes was playing as I fell asleep./p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Adamina; font-size: 13px; background-color: #ecedf3;"A hand shaking my shoulder woke me up as we drove into the pack mansion's parking lot. I rubbed my eyes and pulled my ear buds out of my ears and turned off my music. After putting my phone back into my pocket I looked out the window at the pack mansion. The place I would be living from now on, and I had a feeling I was in for quite a few surprises./span/p 


End file.
